Until the end
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Tony is dying and spends his last momens alive with Gibbs And Abby No shipping, just father/son Tibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching season 3 of NCIS with my sister and I kept on thinking how Tony is my favorite character and that if he dies I will stop watching the show and then this idea with killing off Tony popped into my head. Yes, my mind works in mysterious ways. So here it is Gibbs/Tony friendship and father/son relationship only. No slash. And I got the idea of the way he was going to get killed from a supernatural episode sooo x) Set during season 6.**

**-**

Gibbs was pacing impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital; he had already had three cups of coffee and was no way near calm yet. The team had been working on a rapist case where three female marines had been kidnapped, one of them was able to escape and contact NCIS. The team was sent down to the sewage on the outside of the town where the rapist had held his victims. After they had arrested the man and gotten the women out and Tony was just finishing up the crime scene, while Ziva and McGee was taking statements, the accomplice of the rapist (Which the team didn't know off) had shown up and shot at a power box that was attached to one of the walls, the wires had hit the water and given Tony a powerful electric shock, the accomplice was either really stupid or had a death wish because he had also gotten a shock and they were both rushed to the hospital.

"Gibbs, you need to calm down" Ziva said, Gibbs brushed her off and pretended he hadn't heard her as he took another sip of his coffee.

"How can he calm down when we haven't heard anything in almost two hours?" Abby said, she had been pacing too, but McGee had been able to calm her down.

"I'm sure he's fine" Ducky said, they had gotten a lot of weird looks by the other people that were waiting. They probably all smelled like sewage and they looked like crap.

Just when Gibbs was about to burst through the doors and yell for a doctor to talk to him, Tony's doctor came.

"How is he, is he okay?" Abby asked at once, before any of them was able to speak.

The doctor was quiet for a little while and already then: Gibbs knew.

"I'm sorry, the damage was too big, his heart-"

"No, don't say- You're not allowed to say-"Abby sobbed as she looked from the doctor to Gibbs, like he was suppose to disagree and then everything would be okay.

"How-"Gibbs started, but had to clear his throat because his voice cracked.

"He's awake now, we've already informed him about his situation and he… He wants to say goodbye, he doesn't have much time left"

"No, Gibbs…" Abby said and Gibbs held her close as she cried against his chest. The rest of the team stood stunned in their places, like it was just a bad dream and they would all wake up.

"Is there any chance at all that he might make it?" Ducky asked quietly.

"The chances are small, very small; I wouldn't get my hopes up"

"But there's a possibility?" McGee asked and Gibbs watched the doctor nod like everything was going in slow motion.

-

Abby came out of Tony's room, her skin was pale and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Gibbs was standing in the same spot in the waiting room, like he was waiting for orders. The team had gone in one and one to hear Tony's last words being spoken to them. Now it was only Gibbs left.

"He- He wants to see you now" Abby said as she looked up at Gibbs, he stroked her hair away from her eyes and gave her a nod before he entered the room.

Tony looked like a mess, he had dark circles under his eye and his skin was pale, almost grey. It reminded him a little bit off how he had looked the first week after he'd had the plague.

"Hey boss" He said, his voice cracked near the end.

"Hey DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got electrocuted" Tony said with a grin.

"That good huh?" Gibbs said and Tony just smiled and then he looked down his body and found a spot on the floor he could stare at.

"This is a pretty crappy way for a NCIS special agent to die, huh?" Tony asked and looked over at Gibbs.

"You are not-"

"Don't do that boss, don't say I'm not going to die, it won't work, not this time" Tony said and he cleared his throat with a cough.

"It worked the last time didn't it?"

"I guess it did, but now I know" Tony answered, his voice low and shaky, and Gibbs knew what he was talking about. He knew that Tony_ knew _he wouldn't be able to fight back this time, like he had done with the plague.

"Look Tony-"

"Listen Gibbs-"

They said it at once and then there was still silent, two smiles were passed and received and Tony looked down at his hands.

"You go first boss"

"You're dying, you can go first" Gibbs said, for once he was the one acting like Tony, not the other way around.

"You've told me a hundred times not to do this but- I'm sorry" He said.

"For what?" Gibbs asked, not caring that he apologized.

"For letting you down, for letting the team down" Tony said and he didn't care that it sounded like he was going to start crying.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment before he tapped Tony on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tony asked.

"You didn't let me down, you idiot" Gibbs said and puffed a breath; sometimes Tony could be so _stupid._

"Thanks boss" Tony said "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"Can you not forget me? And make sure that the team doesn't forget me?" He asked and looked down at his hands that were currently playing with his sheets.

Gibbs sighed "We couldn't even if we tried DiNozzo"

"So?" Tony asked.

"So what?"

"I am going to be dead soon, probably on Ducky's autopsy table" Tony said and looked at Gibbs and trying to signalize for him to say something, but he didn't "So aren't you going to say something? Some heartwarming speech, they all did it" He said and pointed at the door.

"I don't know about that DiNozzo, not quite my style" He said with a smirk.

"Come on_ Jethro_" Tony said and Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him "See, I can get away with that because I'm dying, got to think positive boss"

"Aha"

"So?"

"So what?"

"You know what Gibbs? I've been loyal to you for as long as I've known you, I've busted by ass out trying to please you and I'm pretty sure I'm getting a bold spot on the back of my head, and when director Shepherd wanted to assign me my own team I said no because of you and the team, so you know what? A little 'thanks' would be nice!" He said, his voice was a little lower towards the end and he placed a hand on his heart, like it was hurting.

Gibbs looked at him for a while, he didn't know that Tony had been offered his own team, but right now that wasn't the issue.

"Thank you Tony"

"You're welcome boss" Tony said.

"You ever felt unappreciated?" Gibbs asked.

"Sometimes, but you were tough, but fare and I respect that"

"Good… You're like a son to me Tony"

"What?"

"If you don't die then you better forget me ever telling you that"

"Sure thing boss"

"Tony?" Abby asked as she carefully pushed the door opened.

"Hey Abs, come on in" Tony said and coughed a little, his bones and muscles pretty much ached with just being tired.

Abby nodded and found a chair and sat down next to Gibbs who held her hand.

"Sorry if I interrupted" she said quietly.

"It's okay, we were just enjoying a little father/son bonding" Tony teased and got a smack on the back of his head for his effort.

"Did I even teach you _anything_?" Gibbs asked.

"Well let's see: Never let suspects stay together, never screw over your partner, always wear gloves at a crime scene, don't believe what you're told: double check" He said and drew his breath.

"Never be unreachable: I now have two cell phones by the way, always be specific when you lie, never take anything for granted, never go anywhere without a knife, always work as a team"

"Okay DiNozzo, that's good" Gibbs said and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know more if you want, never date a co-worker, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission…"

"That's okay Tony" Gibbs said.

"Oh Tony" Abby said as she started crying again, but quickly wiped the tears away.

"Hey Abs, don't be sad, it's okay" Tony said soothingly as he felt himself getting more and more sleepy.

"It's kind of cool you know?" Two more years now and I would have been working with you guys for 10 years"

"You deserved it!" Abby said at once.

"Yeah, you did special agent DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

"Thanks for sticking up with me"

"Hey Boss?" He said as the heart rate machine started beeping slower.

"Yes Tony?" Gibbs asked as he leant in closer to hear Tony's whispers.

"It's been an honor"

With that his eyes closed and it didn't take long before Abby's crying and the long beeping of the machine filled the room. Doctors came in and Gibbs and Abby was asked to leave while they tried to wake him, even though it was no use.

"Gibbs" Abby chanted over and over again as she cried against Gibbs's chest, the nurses walking down the hallway gave them sad smiles.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked and they turned around to face the rest of the team.

"He's gone" Gibbs said as his own eyes were starting to fill up with tears, but he quickly gained focus again as the rest of the team started crying or _dealing_ their own way.

"Hey" Gibbs said when the doctor came out of the room and he grabbed him by the arm. "The man that came in with him, how is he?"

"He didn't make it, he died during the operation" The doctor said, Abby walked over to McGee and cried while he tried to pull himself together. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Gibbs said as he turned around "That bastard killed my son" and with that he walked past the team and out the doors with his fists clenched firmly against his sides.

-

**Well, that was it. Don't know if I'm going to write a second chapter with a little grieving and a funeral, what do you guys think? Feedback is love! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**You wanted a second chapter, I'll give you a second chapter, you wanted a trip down memory lane with the team, and I'll give it to you! : )**

**-**

"Gibbs?" he heard Abby's familiar voice and took a breath before he looked up his basement stairs and saw her standing in the doorway with Ziva and McGee. "Are you coming?" She asked.

He glanced over at his watch and cursed under his breath as he walked up the stairs and passed them.

'_Can't believe I forgot my second in command's funeral' _He thought as he entered his bedroom and found his suit, he didn't want to be in a suit right now, but he kind of had to.

He changed quietly as memories and thought ran through his head, it was hard enough to bury Kate, but this. This was like going to Kelly and Shannon's grave for the first time again, it _hurt._

When he was done he could hear Ziva and McGee bicker around the corner.

"I'm not going to tell him to hurry up, you can do it"

"I don't think so, just call for him"

"No, I-"

"Is there a problem?" Gibbs asked and they all turned their attention to him and started buzzing around like insects.

"No, no problem boss" McGee said and Gibbs nodded and straightened his tie before he led them out the door, locked it and got into the car.

-

It was a dull ceremony and it was stupid, just _stupid. _Tony was a lot of things, but he was not dull and his funeral shouldn't be either. Gibbs glanced around himself, Tony's father was actually there, and Gibbs figured it was just so he wouldn't _look_ like he didn't care. There were not many people he recognized, maybe a few of the hundred girls that was sitting there crying. They should realize that Tony hadn't been with_ just_ them after all the other girls there, but right now that wasn't the case.

The only thing that Gibbs liked about the funeral was the words spoken of him: "_Anthony DiNozzo was a good agent and an even better man, that did his best to protect the one he loved and cared about" _The team could hear the priest saying, Abby was sobbing quietly with McGee's arm stretched around her shoulders, Ziva was standing still like a rock, looking traumatized and Ducky and Gibbs was standing quietly and listened as the words entered their minds.

After his speech the team walked over to the coffin, Ziva looked down and thought that Tony was lying inside of it: _Dead, _she held onto her rose a little too hard and one of the thorns on it scraped her skin, causing her to bleed slightly. Only she probably wouldn't notice it until she got home, because her mind wandered elsewhere:

"_Be a man Tony"_

"_She accused me of murder"_

"_Who is the bad guy? Be a man; go tell her what she needs to hear"_

If only he'd told her what she needed to hear instead.

She laid the rose on the flag and sighed before walking away.

McGee was next; he laid the rose down at once and swallowed deeply.

_Tony: You know the quicker you get this done the more quality time you have to spend with a certain tattooed forensic technician of the Goth persuasion.  
McGee: What do you mean by that?  
Tony: Oh, come on. Abby told me you closed the deal under some pretty hinky circumstances.  
McGee: She told you that? The hinky thing, did she tell you that was her idea?  
Tony: Stop.  
McGee: Abby didn't tell you anything did she?  
Tony: A well trained NCIS agent knows how to extract information, you'll learn._

He always hated how Tony joked around and irritated him, but in some unexplainable way: He appreciated and he _missed_ it. He sighed once more before walking away, following Ziva's foothprints.

Ducky stepped forward and muttered a: "Oh dear boy" Under his breath.

_  
__Tony__: Hey!  
__Ducky__: Do you even know the difference between good and bad cholesterol, Tony?  
__Tony__: No, but I'm assuming it has something to do with taste.  
__Ducky__: Bad is what came back on your last blood test.  
_

It was a lot of things he could remember with Tony, he could probably talk about it for hours, but for now. This was what he remembered as he trailed off after the others.

Abby had calmed down a bit, the sobbing had stopped and it was just tears falling down her cheeks now. She lifted the rose and looked at it.

"_Just say that you don't hate me"_

"_I could never hate you"_

She remembered buying him those flowers she gave him that day, after she'd 'gotten' him accused of murder, but he didn't blame her. Not once, she wiped away another tear that escaped her eyes.

_Abby: You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I'm pregnant McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs. I know it's wrong, but something about his silver hair gets me all tingly inside.  
Tony: Excuse me for a second. I think I'm gonna vomit.  
Abby: I'm joking Tony. Except for the part about his silver hair. It's hot. McGee's ignoring me again.  
Tony: Easily fixed. _

She smiled as she remembered Tony smacking McGee's head._  
McGee: Hey!  
Tony: Stop ignoring Abby. She's sensitive._

He was like a big brother that always had her back, he was _Tony. _She sniffed and looked back at Gibbs before walking after the team.

"Tony" Gibbs muttered as he looked down at the flag, the stripes and stars kind of escaping his vision as all he could think about was finding Tony unconscious down in the sewer.

_Tony: I'd like to speak to Special Agent Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Everybody's okay, __Boss__.  
Tony: Well, that's good to hear __Special Agent Gibbs__.  
Kody: Your agent says he's a negotiator.  
Tony: Well, that's right. He's my best man.  
Kody: Your negotiator is a moron for getting caught in here.  
Tony: He always had an attitude problem._

Gibbs smiled, Tony had always liked being in charge, that little glow he got in his cheek whenever he was 'the boss' or was rewarded. He would have been a damn fine team leader.

_  
__"DiNozzo!"  
"Pa?"  
"Take care of yourself."  
"Miss you too, Dad."_

The way he had irritated the director to get Tony back from that stupid agent Afloat thing, it didn't matter if he'd gotten permission or not, Tony was his second in command and he would have dragged his ass back to DC either way, he remembered the talk he had with director Vance about it.

"_You didn't read these files did you?"_

"_Like I said. Two good men"  
"Your choice?"  
__"__DiNozzo"_

He sighed and dropped the rose onto the coffin, and letting a small smile escape his dry lips.

"Semper Fi" He whispered as he walked away and met his team, Abby playing Jazz music, Tony's father was already gone and everything was quiet.

He led the way with Abby next to him and the rest of the team behind him.

"He left this for you" Abby said and handed him a key.

Gibbs looked at the key "What?"

"The second drawer in his desk, there's a box that's opened by that key, all your awards is in there… He kept them, in case you wanted them"

It was quiet for a while before Gibbs looked up to see the path in front of him.

"You're not allowed to forget him" Gibbs stated and they nodded.

"We won't boss"


End file.
